


Aftermath.

by Karina2000



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Blood, Blood and Violence, Gen, Miscarriage, Pain, Psychological Torture, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina2000/pseuds/Karina2000
Summary: The events take place after the fourth book. Kuvira in prison and her fate depends on world leaders. Suyin wants for a former student of severe punishment. What will happen with Kuvira and how the rest of her life?





	Aftermath.

Three months Kuvira imprisoned in a protected prison of the Earth Kingdom. Here was placed the former Great Uniter as agreed by the world leaders. For it have prepared a special prison cell. Walls and door made of platinum, and the window was so small that it hardly would be possible to see the outside world and what goes on behind the prison walls. Kuvira was wearing a prison uniform green color, her hand had a special bracelet that recorded every move, tracking every step, break or turn it off was impossible. This has provided the panel with the code. This secret code known only to the guard. In case of any suspicious movement bracelet squeaked and weakly fought the current. Such security measures were provided in order that she in no way managed to escape, despite the fact that the prison was protected. With it nobody spoke, the guards came only to give her food and leave. Although this can hardly be called food. Most of all it resembled dishwater with a Central landfill.

The first visitor was Su Beifong. The woman visited former protégé after three weeks, but not to apologize. She was finally able to Express everything that had accumulated over three years. Kuvira didn't care about the woman's words. Nothing new that is not learned and even the words told in its address, are unable to hurt the former Great Uniter. Avatar korra visiting Kuvira and tried to help her. Kuvira herself was very surprised, because after what she did to Korra, she didn't even have the right to save her life. Better would have killed her own death ray and Korra would have more time to save the world. Baatar Jr. never visited ex-fiancee. Three weeks Kuvira believed him dead. Girl every night I cried and couldn't sleep. Because of this, the condition only worsened with each passing day. But when Suing told that Junior is alive, the former great Uniter has not become easier. Became painful just the thought that he didn't forgive her, ready to just kill that Baatar could really die.

As usual Kuvira was sleeping on the uncomfortable mattress in a prison uniform. Pajamas are not allowed. From a prison uniform Kuvira has proceeded an unpleasant odor. The clothes were washed very rarely. This form was transferred from other prisoners who had not bathed since the day when, trapped in a prison or just covered in dirt and shit. The former Great Uniter I never thought that would be a pigsty and opticsa to the level of the inmate. Suddenly, the door made an unpleasant creaking. The sound instantly awoke the girl. Kuvira used to this kind of, therefore, not surprised the door opened. The girl continued to lie and did not pay attention to come. 

\- Lift it up. - ordered su three guards. Kuvira didn't understand what he wants from her Swing. It all already been said. Three middle-aged men lifted the former Great Uniter. The girl looked at the floor, not wanting to see the leader of Zaofu. The woman touched a hand to the chin of a former protégé. 

\- Don't touch me! - Agricola Kuvira.

\- Well, wow. How to be rude to me, she is the master, and the responsibility not want to take.

\- What do you want from me? I've told you everything!

\- Do you think that I'll leave you just alone? Do you feel like again you played with my son, you're gonna get away with it?! Oh no! For my children I will take revenge. Even if Baatar had abandoned his family, I will for him. 

\- You can threaten me all you want. Not scary. 

\- But in vain. Will suffer long and scary. - with a hint of a threat uttered Swing. Kuvira tried to show that she wasn't scared, although she had no idea what's ahead of her.


End file.
